


Gangbangs for Education

by vange



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise crew takes sexual education very seriously. Set during "The Apple".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangbangs for Education

“Can you demonstrate this love?” the villagers had asked. Kirk had tried to explain, and McCoy had drawn diagrams on the ground, but it was Landon who finally sighed and volunteered for a physical display.

“Captain, I think this is hardly appropriate,” Spock had objected.

“Now, Spock, Yeoman Landon is more than competent and can make her own decisions regarding her sexual practices,” Kirk told him. “Now take off your pants.”

Spock refrained from sighing and complied. Inside the hut a small crowd of villagers had gathered, watching Chekov and Landon kiss and undress each other. Landon in particular seemed very enthusiastic. Perhaps the rumors regarding her popularity as one of the few female security officers were accurate.

“Now observe closely,” Kirk told the watchers as Landon spread her legs. Chekov caressed her thighs, admiring how wet and eager she was. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and lined his cock up. At Kirk’s nod he began to push in.

“Oh, Pav,” Landon moaned, trying to spread wider so the audience could watch. Chekov shivered, trying to stay slow and steady.

“Now ensign,” Kirk said. “Don’t be so hesitant. Really give her all you’ve got.”

“She’s not a starship, Jim,” McCoy joked. He was lounging on another mat, letting one of the eager village women jerk him off.

“Doctor,” Landon said. “If you men gave a girl half as much attention as you do the Enterprise she’d be the luckiest girl alive.” She gasped at a particularly forceful thrust. “Though she might not be able to walk straight.”

Kirk and McCoy laughed at this, prompting the villagers to join in, a bit confused but eager to learn. Chekov let Landon’s leg slip from his shoulder and she brought both legs up to wrap around his waist as he pressed down on top of her. He was speeding up and Landon was very vocal in her appreciation.

Chekov swore in Russian as he came. Landon squeezed him tightly with her thighs before relaxing and letting him pull out. The villagers craned their heads to look. Martha smiled broadly at them, and turned around and spread herself so the could get a closer look at the come dripping from her body.

“Is that the semen you mentioned?” one of the girls pressed against McCoy asked.

“It is indeed,” McCoy said. The villagers nodded in understanding.

“Now, don’t think that’s the only way to have sex,” Kirk told them, approaching the smiling Landon. “There’s many other positions to try. Be creative.”

He urged Landon to get on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. The new angle aroused her even further, and she eagerly pushed back into his every stroke.

“Right there, Captain,” Landon gasped, voice raising in pitch as she approached orgasm. “Oh Captain, harder.”

Kirk complied and Landon shouted in pleasure, slipping down onto her elbows and clenching around him.

“Aw fuck,” Kirk groaned, breaking character. “Your pussy is amazing.”

“What’s a pussy?” one of the villagers asked, and Landon had to bite her arm to keep from laughing.

“It is slang for the female genitalia,” Spock said. Kirk jerked in surprise. His first officer had been quiet through the whole proceedings. His voice was calm and even but his erection conveyed that at least part of him had been moved by the spectacle.

“Mr. Spock,” Kirk called. “Would you be so kind as to help Ms. Landon demonstrate oral sex?”

“Now that’s something I would pay to see,” McCoy said, untangling himself from the pile of native girls he and Chekov were busy with.

“Monetary compensation will not be necessary,” Spock said, moving over to Kirk and Landon. Kirk sat back, pulling Landon into his lap. It put Spock’s erection right in front of Landon’s face.

“Never had a green one before,” Landon said. “It’s-- fascinating.” She smiled up at Spock and he raised one eyebrow at her. She wrapped one of her elegant hands around the base and sucked the head into her mouth. Spock’s only reaction was a deep intake of breath, but she figured that was as good as a shout for a Vulcan.

Kirk gripped Landon’s hips and began guiding her into his thrusts, setting up the same rhythm she was bobbing her head at. Spock brought one hand down to tangle into her blonde hair gently. His eyes were half lidded in pleasure and when he let out a tiny gasp Kirk came. Spock didn’t last much longer, the Yeoman was undoubtedly talented. Landon pulled back from Spock’s cock, a thin string of spit and come dangling from it to her mouth until she licked her lips.

“Unusual taste,” she said.

“Not unpleasant, I trust?” Spock asked.

“Not at all,” Landon answered. She climbed off Kirk’s lap, groaning as he slipped out of her. McCoy was at her side now, smiling widely at her.

“Feel like showing them the other way around?” he asked her, Southern accent thick with his eagerness. He stroked down her stomach and tickled between her thighs.

“I’d be honored, Doctor,” she said. She laid back on the ground and let McCoy position himself between her legs. He started out kissing the back of her knee, working his way up her creamy thighs slowly, all while running his finger over her labia, teasing her.

“Have a little mercy,” Kirk said. Landon only moaned in agreement as McCoy’s fingertip dipped into her only to pull out almost immediately. McCoy shook his head at the impatience of youth, but obeyed, finally pushing two fingers in while licking over her clit. Her thighs clamped down on his head and her hips jerked up as he got to work, spreading her open so he could fuck her with his tongue.

“Oh, Doctor, Doctor!” she whined, blissed out. “Don’t stop, please.”

The room was hot and silent except for McCoy and Landon’s display, the crowd impressed by McCoy’s skills. Landon came with a loud shout, and McCoy looked decidedly smug when he sat back up. Landon flopped back on the mat, arms and legs spread wide as she panted.

“So that is pleasant?” one of the village women asked, sounding stunned.

“Yes,” Landon said, breathless. “Oh, very much yes.”

“Do you mind?” McCoy asked, nodding at her breasts. She shook her head and he straddled her hips, jerking himself hard. It took only a few stroked before he came over her chest. When he climbed off he leaned down to kiss her, as was only polite.

“Now,” Kirk said, tangled up with a couple villagers. “I think it’s time we break off into groups and practice.”

The villagers eagerly followed Kirk out of the hut, leaving Landon some room to breath. Spock had exited the hut and returned just then with a bucket of water and a wet cloth, which he handed to Chekov. Martha kissed Chekov as he went to work and cleaned her up before pulling her into his arms.

“Thanks, Pav,” she whispered sleepily. “You didn’t mind that, did you?”

“Not at all,” Chekov assured her. “It was quite a turn on, actually.”

Landon smiled. “Then I need to start inviting you to Thursdays nights in the security break room.”


End file.
